With Good Intentions And Annoyance
by SciFiobsession
Summary: In Ianto's POV. The day of Gwen and Rhys' wedding. How does he react, and how does Jack react? Some fluff. Some more fluff. I am not great at these, but hopefully you enjoy it!


With Good Intentions and Annoyance

Ianto's POV

I awoke with a bit of a grunt. Today was the day of Gwen and Rhys's wedding. Now do not get me wrong, I am over-the-moon happy for Gwen, as she is one of my few friends, but there are certain elements to this day, and all of its preparations that have set me on edge.

Jack and my _whatever you must call it_ has been different lately. When he first returned from his months away with _His Doctor_ he had found out about their engagement. That evening he had asked me out on a date. I was quite taken aback by this, but said yes, assuming that there was probably some reason, or some information he needed only me to know. I have been with him for a while. He is not the 'dinner and a movie' type. We did, however, and soon it became a more regular occurrence for me to stay back with him after hours and hit up a pub. Now that the date has been growing near, he seems so anxious all the time. He has started begging me not to leave at night. He has been more assertive, and constantly wanting me near him. I can't entirely complain, but I am worried for him.

Every time Gwen is near him now, he seems to slowly make his way closer to me. He was never like this. He used to always want to be right at Gwen's side, which made me jealous. I feel as though he is jealous of her having her entire life to spend with someone. I am worried that he is just using me to make a point. He wants everyone to know that he can have someone too.

I get dressed for the day in a red dress shirt, black trousers, black waist coat, and black suit coat. I complete the look with a sharp black tie and a red handkerchief tucked in the front pocket. Checking the time to see that it was 4:45, I made myself a nice breakfast before heading out the door.

I was the first to work, as usual, and headed straight to the small kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. I heard Jack begin to clammer out of his office, and began a second cup. He made his way to the kitchen, and hopped up on the counter next to me. He was still in his bed clothes; a blue fitted T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Morning, Ianto," he whispered in a rather groggy tone.

"Good morning, Jack." I handed him a cup.

` "You're early." It was true. I usually didn't come in for another hour and a half.

"So are you," I remarked, hopping up next to him on the counter. He wasn't usually up until fifteen minutes after I arrived. "Couldn't have slept any longer." It honestly felt great to be sitting there next to him.

"Me neither." He scooted a little closer to me, and placed a hand on my knee. "So, I was thinking, Ianto, and I wanted to apologize to you."

I felt slightly panicked. "For what?"

"For everything. For never giving you the credit you deserve. You are my saving grace, Yan; I don't know where I would be without you."

I didn't know how to respond. I looked in his eyes to see honesty. He held my gaze, and, with long forgotten cups of coffee on either side of us, we leant in to kiss. About an inch separated us, and there was ringing in Jack's pocket.

I tightened my jaw and shut my eyes in annoyance, knowing Jack was doing the same. Neither of us had moved yet. We both looked disappointed.

"Just answer it," I whispered, pulling my head away from his.

With a huff he too moved and pulled out his phone. "Hello?" He answered it harshly. "Gwen, this better be important." I then proceeded to hear an angry Welsh woman's voice. Jack nervously ran a hand through his hair, and finished the call. "We'll be there right away." He pressed the END button and then called Owen quickly, telling him to get to Gwen's apartment.

I looked at him, seeing his confused expression. He noticed.

"I am going to half to go to Gwen's. She apparently woke up this morning very pregnant."

I didn't even question it. "Well you better get dressed, and I better start on filing those papers."

As I stood up and began to walk to the desk, Jack laid a hand on my back. Neither of us stopped what we were doing. It was simply a gesture of both apology and understanding.

TWTWTWTWTW

About an hour later, Jack returned with Owen. He explained the entirety of Gwen's alien pregnancy, and began assigning people jobs. I was sent to buy her a new and bigger wedding dress.

This was not an easy task, as I was unsure of her new stomach measurements, and I was thought to be a cross dresser, regardless of my explaining that it was for a friend. I eventually picked one that seemed perfect.

The dress was sent with Toshiko to the hotel in which the wedding was to be held. I took a flyer to Jack to see what he thought of my choice in comparison to the other choices.

"So which one did you pick?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at me as he held the brochure.

"This one," I said, pointing at the dress.

He flipped through the pamphlet before returning to my choice and flicking his finger against the picture. "Nope, I like this one, good choice."

His smile caused me to blush. I began to explain to him the way that I could analyze her measurements by the hub security scan. My father had been a master tailor after all.

"Ah the family eye," Jack teased, swooping his head back toward mine so he could see me. "Remind me to try that out sometime." My blush increased.

"Well," I began to flirt. "If later you maybe want to…" Owen walked in. I changed what I was saying. "Yep like this one." I flicked the paper for good measure.

The medic went on for a while about the creature Gwen was pregnant with.

It was eventually time to leave, and we all piled into the SUV. The location was quite far away.

This being Torchwood, something was bound to go wrong. The mother of the shape shifting alien started to attack the bride, wanting her baby. Everyone was scared out of their wits, and there were a few deaths, mild explosions, and use of alien technology to get an alien child out of Gwen, but eventually an actual wedding occurred.

It was a gorgeous ceremony, despite the earlier issues. The bride and groom looked so happy. I think I even saw a tear or two drip from the eyes of both Jack and Owen.

Then began an exciting evening of dancing, I was the DJ for a while, whilst the hired DJ danced with a bridesmaid. Gwen and Rhys danced for hours. Jack later cut in for a quick dance, and relieved the groom so he could get a drink.

I didn't feel jealous of Gwen for dancing with him. I was happy for her. It was sweet. I did want to dance too, however.

Heading over to them with the biggest pit in my stomach I had ever felt, I coughed slightly, trying to get their attention. I asked to cut in.

"Of course," responded Gwen, and I saw her slightly prepare to dance with me. It wasn't her I wanted to dance with, though.

I turned to Jack, who looked at me, rolled his eyes slightly, and smiled. He took one of my hands, and held it, bringing it up to my chest. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, and we began to dance. I saw him look to Gwen briefly, before pulling his face closer to mine, and relaxing.

We danced through a few songs, talking to each other at points, and at others, just enjoying the fact that we finally had a moment to relax as ourselves.

Eventually the slow songs began to fade away, and quicker ones began. The entire

Torchwood team, plus Rhys, was sat at a large round table. We were mid conversation, when everyone around us began to fall asleep. Gwen laughed at first thinking it was because of the day's earlier tiring activities. Jack admitted that he had retconned them through their drinks.

"You retconned my family?" Gwen yelped slightly. "Well, it's probably for the best."

"You two should go to bed," I stated with a smile.

Gwen and Rhys took hands and stood up, telling me that I was probably right. They thanked us for everything.

"Alright everyone, time for a long clean up job. Make it your best work. This is Gwen's wedding," The captain said.

TWTWTWTWTW

We spent a good four hours cleaning up. We would have all passed out had we not stopped for a round of coffees half way through, as well as at the end. We had piled into the SUV to go back to the hub so we could go home.

Owen and Tosh left right away, but I could see Jack wanted to tell me something. I followed him into the hub.

Once inside, we both fell into the couch. Pure exhaustion flooded us both, but we remained awake.

"Ianto, has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"We are off hours right now, don't call me sir, and because you do everything and expect no credit for it. You deserve to be held up on a pedestal someday."

"Well not nearly as much as you do, with all the lives you have saved. Why do I feel as though you are about to ask me to do something?"

"No, I'm not asking you to do anything. I just want you to always know how great you are."

Butterflies had invaded my stomach, and were causing me to feel sick. I didn't know what to say or do. I just leaned my head on Jacks shoulder.

He placed a hand in my hair and played with it a little. "I think we both need some sleep," he whispered, standing up.

I agreed, standing up as well. "Jack," I called.

"Mm?"

"I think I am going to crash here, I don't want to drive home this late," I pointed toward the couch.

"Okay," I could tell he wanted to invite me to be with him, but he didn't say anything.

I pulled off my jacket and waist coat, and slung them over the back of the couch. I did the same with my shirt after unbuttoning it, which left me in a white V-neck and my black trousers.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Ianto."

I lie down on the couch, and fell asleep.

TWTWTWTWTW

I awoke much later than I ever do. I noticed that there was a warm, fuzzy blanket, sprawled across my back. As I came to more and more, I realized my hand was holding something.

Jack way lying next to the couch, fast asleep. His hand was intertwined with mine. I smiled to myself.

I heard a noise all of a sudden. Was someone here? Owen and Toshiko had both already come in. They hadn't said anything?

I began to shuffle out from the blanket, but Toshiko walked up to me. She mouthed the word "Sleep" and tucked me back under the blanket. I looked to Owen, expecting to get some sort of sarcastic look, but instead, he just nodded.

I did as I was instructed, and went back to sleep, cradling the captain's hand in my own. A good night's sleep would be nice.

Done!

Sorry this is so not my thing haha! Please review!


End file.
